


Shaken Stars Uncross For Me

by geekmystic



Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Astrology, Gen, Poetry, jesus christ - Freeform, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: A poem re-imagining the Gospel as a star-crossed lovers romance.





	Shaken Stars Uncross For Me

**Author's Note:**

> "Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, he is a new creation; old things have passed away; behold, all things have become new." - 2 Corinthians 5:17
> 
> "My beloved spoke and said to me, 'Arise, my darling, my beautiful one, come with me. See! The winter is past; the rains are over and gone.'" - Song of Solomon 2:10-11

Shaken stars uncross for me!  
The One who made the stars defies you!  
Stars uncrossed by the Cross He carried.

Who are you, stars, to malign me?  
Who are you to say ill of my birth?  
My birth was written before your first fusion reactions took place!

Who are you, stars, to prescribe me fortune?  
Who are you to draw my eye?  
You are MY inheritance, created with ME in mind!

The Houses that set themselves against me are dissolved!  
My Star-Crossed Lover has made a path for me!  
My Lover has made a house for me far above you!

Shaken stars uncrossed for me!

**Author's Note:**

> Star-Crossed Lovers - "Lovers whose relationship is doomed to fail are said to be “star-crossed” (frustrated by the stars), because those who believe in astrology claim that the stars control human destiny. William Shakespeare used the phrase to describe the lovers in Romeo and Juliet." - www.dictionary.com
> 
> As a new creation in Christ, the season has changed. We are no longer subject to our sun sign, moon sign, rising sign, etc. We are no longer 'born under a bad star' but re-born under the Bright and Morning Star.
> 
> This is not anti-astrology. I honestly find the subject quite fascinating. :)
> 
> I am on Twitter and Tumblr under the same handle! Come find me! I also have a wordpress blog: songsofthemystic.wordpress.com


End file.
